


like the lips around

by kinpika



Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén, Fallen Hero: Rebirth (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Twig's strap game is immaculate, i don't have an excuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 00:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20805482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinpika/pseuds/kinpika
Summary: And that earns you a very pointed look, hard press of lips that would almost look threatening, if she didn’t push the hair off her forehead, giving a deep sigh. “Maybe five, then.”





	like the lips around

**Author's Note:**

> for science

Push her hair from her face, as she slips down. Kissing along the edge of the harness, tongue dipping under, finding skin. Fingers doing the rest, push and pull, flat against your stomach, lower now, up again. Until Logan meets your thigh, open mouthed now. Eyes that flicker up, and your smiles match.

Other leg, around the bend of your knee. A hand that stretches up, cupping your breast, thumb rolling your nipple. Kisses her way up, and you watch the pause. Momentary. Gone. Lips that wrap around the tip of the dildo, and Logan pushes down. Slow, watching you. Maybe she’d smile, if her mouth wasn’t full. Deeper again, and back up. Once more, trail of kisses down the side, tongue flicking around just what she couldn’t quite reach.

Until she’s up, reaching for you. A light laugh, _fuck_, as you pat her ass. Her knees either side of your thighs now, hovering over you. Slings her arms around your shoulders, and the kiss is tight. Hot. Logan slips down, then, guide the dildo in. Feel the way she moans against the corner of your mouth.

Chuckle of air, arcs back in your arms. Eyes pointed down, to where you could see the way she moved, took it in. Slow movements now, with how she raises her hips. Down again, wet and slick and a murmur of your name. Grinding down on you, each movement a little faster, a little rushed. Fingers between, hers, yours? Rubbing against her clit in circles, not the speed she wants. Teeth catch at her jaw then, and you.

“Slow down.”

A grunt, of some sort of understanding. Disapproval. Hand over yours, trying to make you go faster. Fingers that wind in your hair, and don’t tug, oh no, hold on for purchase as she hisses when you rise to meet her. As you slip back on the bed, just a little further, down now. Hands on her hips as she moves with you.

Raise your knees, heels set in. Logan leans back against you, spreads herself, taking you deeper now. Flush high on her cheeks, lips parted. _Logan_. A gasp, that hits, when you meet her. When her fingers run over her clit and her other hand tugs at her breast. Works herself over you.

Close. Very close. Tells you so, around a groan of your name. And that’s just not what you want. Lean up then, a kiss that swallows her noises, arms around her waist. Tip yourself to the side, a solid roll that ends up with you two closer to the edge. Logan’s hands reach, as you kiss as she gasps.

One moment, of meeting her eye. Where your grin widens and she wets her lips. “Lo—” she starts, drags a pillow down.

“Uh uh, my turn now.”

Watch that smile sharpen, just a little. “You better do it _good_, then,” she says, like she wasn’t locking her ankles behind your back, teetering on the edge.

One finger, cross over your heart. “Scout’s honour.”

Logan opens her mouth, for something else, that you don’t let her say. Not when you push back into her, cutting off that remark. Tongue following the line of her throat, as she arches, into you. Not much longer. With the way you roll your hips, how her legs slip from around your waist. Hands at her thighs, holding her wide.

But you’re in control. Smooth movements, cheek against hers. Turn your head, just a little, watching the way purple disappears into pink, returns slick and wet. Too _easy_. A push of her mind, something snappy, but it’s lost into a bubble as you’re in her once more. Her hands leave the pillows, finding the lines of your back, lower now, gripping at your ass, pulling you in deeper still.

Three more strokes. Just a little too slow for her, you can tell, and she comes with a whine at your ear that has you grin. A _fuck you_ wrapped up in your name. Thighs twitching under your hands, arcing into you. Ride her through it, elbows under her knees now, pulling her up. Keep her going, until she’s biting at her hand. Looking at you, eyes too heavy, rolling back when you rub your thumb at her clit.

Again, so soon. And once more, for good luck, until Logan twists herself, buries her faces in a pillow. Hypersensitive and you are hands on her skin, grin on your lips, as she moans, low. Tracing lines and scars and maybe there’s a fourth time, rolling into one. Flick a finger over her breast, twist the metal there, feel the shudder under your touch. Push her back towards the edge.

What you get is a hand in your face, pushing you back, even as you dip your tongue between her fingers. A, _Logan, fuck, hang on_, and you stop. Pull back. “Are you okay?”

Her legs fall to the side, and she swallows, wets her lips. Frown on her brow before she responds with: “I can’t feel anything.” Wave her hand towards her lower body, before letting herself fall back. “Fuck."

“I’m that good, huh?” Can’t help the twist of your lips. Something to be said about riding someone into incoherency and numbness, surely.

“Oh, shut up.” And she lobs a pillow at your head, missing by a decent margin.

Enough to have you laugh out then, a “not wrong though.” Smooth your thumb over her lips, spreading her again, teasing at her entrance. “You done?”

A huff. “_No_.” Pause. “Give me like, ten minutes.”

“That long?”

And that earns you a very pointed look, hard press of lips that would almost look threatening, if she didn’t push the hair off her forehead, giving a deep sigh. “Maybe five, then.”

You snort, then. “Uh huh.”

Rock back on your heels, catching the frown that forms as she pushes herself up. Wasn’t kidding. Another flick of eyes, she heard that, and you’re pulled down, hands on your cheeks. A kiss that’s more teeth, than anything else, keep your eyes open for the way she’s narrowed into it. At your waist now, nudging you onto your side, back. Over you once more, looking a little less boneless, a little more determined.

Push up to kiss her, rock her back. How her hands slide lower still, against the band of the harness. Dip in, tease at the edges, as you tug her lip out, keep the kiss messy and open. How she drags her mouth against the curve of your jaw, bringing her fingers back up. Middle of your back, drawing shapes you don’t recognise, until she slides back once more.

Fingers that find the band again, and you can see the flush high on her cheeks. Eyes that are hyper focused, only seeing you. Can't help the grin, then, as you run your thumb across her lower lip. Which she chases after, pulling you in for a kiss that sears and bites. But you can hear the thoughts, the whisper against your lips. _Let me taste you_, she says, looking up under her lids. Your name. Corner of her mouth.

Both of you get the harness of, dropping to the floor with a noise neither of you hear. Not when she’s pushing you back, hand in the middle of your chest. Nails that lightly press in, little half moons, and you can’t help the, “getting bold, hey?” Earns you a grin that twists, as she leans in. Turns last second, finding your jaw.

Kissing her way down, tongue flat against your skin as she reaches your collarbones. Meets your eye with a raised brow, lower now. Sweep of her tongue over your breasts, and you. Seize, a little, hands in the ends of her hair, as her teeth find your skin. Not that you would call it entirely _gentle_, and that gets you a snort, with the way she looks up. Moves to the other, same attention. Same pull.

Fingers that slip between the two of you, and you’re keenly aware. Even as she kisses at skin, there’s the barest hint of pressure along you. One last kiss, pulling at your lower lip. Before she winks, and you grin.

Knees knock the edge of the bed, and she pulls you further away, until you’re barely sitting there. Sinks between, and the first touch of her lips is a kiss, softer, again. Once more. Stroke of tongue, that presses in between your folds, and Logan nudges your legs open wider. Further. Drags her nails along the underside of your thighs, towards the centre. Joining the way her tongue strokes your clit, tracing along the outside. Pushing in.

Holds you open, as her tongue pushes in. A jolt, enough for her to look up at you, before you shake your head, fingers in her hair again. Curl into the tendrils, hold her close. Watch the curve of a smile form, before it disappears in the way she licks and sucks. Pulls at your lips, between her own, tongue laving over moments after. A finger that presses in, against your walls. Feel the way Logan continues the little circles, just there, as she pumps her finger in, out, in, out.

Adds a second, stretching you. Tongue joining, and you don’t focus on the noises. How she moans around you, lowering herself on her knees a little further. How she has a hand on your thighs again, keeping you stretched, as she strokes you. Press her nails in, tighter circles on your clit. Logan’s tongue presses in again, and again and again, tasting you. Loud and wet and you can see the way she moves her own hips in time.

Lean back on one hand, and you press your self against her. Meet the way she moves with you, and that might’ve been your name, there. Again. And maybe you’re saying her name too, _oh shit, good with your tongue after all, huh?_ that has her mind snap between wanting to bite at the remark. To keeping herself against you. Teasing and touching and tasting until you can feel the way you twitch. Moan low.

Logan works you through it. Fingers pumping into you, curling now, in the way she sucks at your clit. Until your eyes close and you can feel the way you still jump, a little, at the touch. Don’t open your eyes, as you push your hair off your face. As you can feel the way she kisses her way back up, fingers still stroking you, gently.

Crack open one eye, when you’re sure she’s in front of you. How Logan’s mouth is shiny, and her tongue darts out. How her other hand is between her legs, touching herself, not unlike how she works you.

“Move back,” she murmurs, as you kiss around her mouth. Let’s go, only to hold herself over your thigh. Over you.

Lowers herself, so the two of you touch. And you grin, when her hips start to move, steadying herself with a hand on your knee. How the two of you brush against, first, until you have a hand at her waist, holding Logan there, rising to meet the movement of her hips. Don’t let the stars fade from behind your eyelids just yet.


End file.
